Notepad++
| frequently updated = yes| programming language = C++| operating system = Microsoft Windows| size = 7.6 MB| language = Multilingual (49)| genre = Source code editor| license = GNU General Public License| website = www.notepad-plus-plus.org}} Notepad++ is a text editor and source code editor for use with Microsoft Windows. Unlike Notepad, the built-in Windows text editor, it supports tabbed editing, which allows working with multiple open files in a single window. Notepad++ opens large files significantly faster than Microsoft's Notepad and Wordpad.Notepad++ Official site - Resources The project's name comes from the C increment operator. Notepad++ is distributed as free software. The project was hosted on SourceForge.net, from where it has been downloaded over 28 million times, and twice won the SourceForge Community Choice Award for Best Developer Tool. The project has been hosted on TuxFamily since June 2010. Notepad++ uses the Scintilla editor component. Features General features include: * Tabbed document interface * Drag-and-drop * Multiple clipboards (plugin required) * Split screen editing and synchronized scrolling * Spell checker (requires Aspell) (Spell checker does not distinguish between text and code) * Supports text encoding formats such as Unicode, for international writing systems. UTF-8 and several UTF-16 encodings are supported. * Find and replace: with regular expressions (including multi-line); over multiple documents; and marking/summary of occurrences * Data comparison * Zooming Source code editing features include: * Auto-completion * Bookmarks * Syntax highlighting and syntax folding * Brace and indent highlighting * Smart highlighting * Project manager * Regular expression find and replace (in perl compatible extent) * Speech synthesis * FTP Browser (plug-in included in standard installation) * Macro recording and execution. * Various tools such as line sorting, text encoding conversion, text folding * File status auto-detection * Customizable shortcut key mapping. * Function list. Notepad++ also supports Unix line endings so that it can be used to work with texts that have been produced on (or will be moved to) machines that run Unix operating systems. Programming languages using the Wine compatibility layer.]] Notepad++ supports syntax highlighting and code folding for over 50 programming, scripting, and markup languages.Notepad++ Homepage - "Syntax Highlighting and Syntax Folding" It attempts to automatically detect the language that a given file uses, using a modifiable list of file extension bindings. Users may also manually set the current language, overriding the extension's default language. The program also supports autocompletion for a subset of the API of some programming languages. The following languages are natively supported by Notepad++ as of version 6.6: * Ada, asp, Assembly, AutoIt * Batch * C, C++, C#, Caml, Cmake, COBOL, CoffeeScript, CSS * D, Diff * Flash ActionScript, Fortran * Gui4CLI * Haskell, HTML * INNO * Java, Javascript, JSP * KiXtart * LISP, Lua * Makefile, Matlab, MS-DOS, INI file * NSIS, Normal Text File * Objective-C * Pascal, Perl, PHP, PostScript, PowerShell, Properties, Python * R, Resource file, Ruby * Shell, Scheme, Smalltalk, SQL * TCL, TeX * Visual Basic, VHDL, Verilog * XML * YAML Users can also define their own language (for syntax highlighting) and its respective API (for autocompletion) by using the built-in User Language Define System. Users may configure the syntax highlighting's font styles per element, per language, and the resulting formatted script may be printed in full-color (WYSIWYG). Additionally, Notepad++ displays indent guidelines when source code is indented with tab characters, and highlights closing braces, brackets and tags. Plugins Notepad++ has support for macros and plugins. Currently, there are 27 official plugins for Notepad++, 10 of which are included by default in the program.Notepad++ Download Page The first plugin to be included in the program was "TextFX", which includes features such as W3C validation for HTML and CSS, text sorting, character case alteration and quote handling.Future of TextFX Plugin site lists over 140 compatible plugins. Development This project is originally by Don Ho, a developer based in Paris and graduated from Paris Diderot University in 2000. This project, based on the Scintilla editor component, is written in C++ with only Win32 API calls using only the STL in order to increase performance and reduce program size. The aim of Notepad++ is to reduce overall processor usage by using efficient binaries that require fewer CPU computations. Interface translations Notepad++ supports switching into local language after providing a single XML file containing all text that should be translated. As of 2013, the user community has contributed translations into many languages, as well as into some local dialects. Easter egg If F1 is pressed or the About dialog is opened while the currently selected text contains a name, a new document is created and a quote from that person is entered using simulated typing.Code inspection:NppCommands.cpp:2111..2140 - May 1, 2014 version Among the names that trigger this easter egg are Bill Gates, Linus Torvalds, Brian Kernighan and Darth Vader. Selecting the text 'random' selects a random quote.Code inspection: Notepad_plus.cpp:5244..5442 Criticisms and controversy Notepad++ has been criticized for having sexist jokes as Easter eggs. It has also been criticized for having jokes of bad taste. The jokes were discovered in a forum on late 2012.A few jokes I accidentally found In April 2013, a user of SourceForge.net opposed them in a discussion.Shameful text in notepad++.exe and in Notepad_plus.cpp In a reply to the opposition, Don Ho, calling them as one of the features of Notepad++, said that they would be kept.Don Ho: Reply to "Shameful text in notepad++.exe and in Notepad_plus.cpp" However, other discussions in SourceForge.netSexism and promotion of violence against women and Reddit.comSexism in Tech: An Example(OC) Sexism in Tech: An Example were made in this regard in June 2014. After then, Don Ho officially replied that all the sexist jokes would be removed from the next release and such jokes would never be in Notepad++ binary.Response and Apology for Sexist Jokes Since then, a few jokes have been removed from Notepad++.Code inspection: Notepad_plus.cpp - June 13, 2014 version In March 2008, the "Boycott Beijing 2008" banner was placed on Notepad++'s SourceForge.net homepage. A few months later, most users in China were unable to reach the SourceForge.net website for about a month (June 26, 2008 – July 24, 2008). This led to the widespread belief that China had banned SourceForge.net in retaliation for the Boycott banner.SourceForge Blocked In China. Moonlight Blog. June 26, 2008.SourceForge Unblocked in China. Moonlight Blog. July 24, 2008.Gamedev.net In January 2010, the US government forced open source project hosts to comply with US law and deny access from five countries (Cuba, Iran, North Korea, Sudan, and Syria). As a response to what the developer felt was a violation of the free and open-source software (FOSS) philosophy, in June 2010, Notepad++ moved out of US territorial jurisdiction by releasing a version on TuxFamily, in France.notepad-plus-plus.org news - Notepad++ new site: notepad-plus-plus.orgnotepad-plus-plus.org news - Notepad++ 5.7 release (outside the USA) On 7 January 2015, in response to the Charlie Hebdo shooting, Notepad++ posted a depiction of Muhammad on their Google Plus page.https://plus.google.com/+notepad-plus-plus/posts On 12 January 2015, the Notepad++ website was hacked in response to Notepad++ version 6.7.4 being titled the " edition".http://i.imgur.com/hoQJgH5.jpg The words "There is no god but God, Muhammad is the messenger of God" were displayed across the top of the page along with a song praising Muhammed. The hacked webpage displayed arguments against the USA for killing people in Iraq and Afghanistan. The hackers claimed to be the FallaGa Team as part of the Tunisian Cyber Resistance.http://i.imgur.com/qfdxBKM.png See also * List of text editors * Comparison of text editors References External links * * * Official Notepad++ Wiki * Official Directory for Notepad++ plugins Category:2003 software Category:Windows text editors Category:Free text editors Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Notepad replacements Category:Windows-only free software Category:Free multilingual software Category:Free HTML editors Category:Software using the GPL license Category:Software that uses Scintilla